


100 Things #86 (Pumpkin Scissors)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [86]
Category: Pumpkin Scissors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #86 (Pumpkin Scissors)

Oland was a quiet, gentle man which came as quite a surprise to most people in light of his size and the scars on his face. If you took the time to look past his intimidating appearance you found a man who preferred to cuddle kittens instead of firing guns. One who could always be counted to put himself in harm's way in protection of another. That was until the lantern clicked on and something else took over. Alice hated that other side as much as she despised as the cruelty and destruction the war had caused. One day, she swore, when it was no longer needed she would destroy the damn thing with her own hands and set the kind man she knew so well free.


End file.
